Edge
Edge (mit bürgerlichem Namen Adam Joseph Copeland) ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte (WWE '12-Saison) Zu Beginn der WGL Saison war Edge in der Bischoff vs. McMahon Fehde involiert und trat nach mehrmaligen Unterredungen mit Eric Bischoff und Vince McMahon dem Redemption Team von Eric Bischoff bei. Dies kristallisierte sich beim Royal Rumble heraus als er The Rock kurz vor Schluss eliminierte. Im Anschluss an den Rumble fehdete Edge gegen The Rock und verlor bei WrestleMania ein Looser Leaves RAW Match gegen The Rock. Durch den Sieg Bischoffs bei WM allerdings, kehrte Edge bei der ersten Nitro Show nach WrestleMania zurück, da er ja nur bei RAW gefeuert wurde und die Show in Nitro umbenannt wurde. Der Ultimative Opportunist ist somit wieder einmal seinem Namen gerecht geworden. In seiner Talkshow The Cutting Edge stellte er Shawn Michaels als seinen Tag Team Partner vor um endlich wieder zu Erfolgen zu kommen. Bei Backlash verpasste HBK Edge in einem Triple Threat Elimination Tag Team Titelmatch eine Sweet Chin Music, wodurch Rated-HBK aus diesem Match eliminiert wurden. Daraufhin begann eine sehr intensive Fehde gegen seinen ehemaligen Tag Team Partner. Vor King of the Ring ging es sogar soweit, dass Edge sich nicht mehr nur noch über das Alter von HBK lustig machte, sondern sogar HBKs Gebiss auf Ebay versteigerte. Bei King of the Ring sollte es dann in einem Match zur Entscheidung kommen, allerdings ließ sich der Showstopper auszählen was Edge gar nicht passte. Edge verfolgte den Heartbreak Kid durch den Backstage Bereich bis auf den Parkplatz, wo ihn HBK nach Strich und Faden verprügeln konnte. Die Schlägerei endete für Edge absolut nicht gut, denn so wurde er via Sweet Chin Music von einem WGL Truck gekickt und musste mehrere Wochen verletzungsbedingt aussetzen. Kurz vor Reckoning kehrte er dann zurück und Bischoff setzte für Reckoning ein 3 Stages of Hell Match an um eine endgültige Entscheidung zwischen den beiden Streithähnen zu erhalten. Edge ist ehemaliger Hardcore Champion, nachdem er seinem ehemaligen Tag Team Partner auflauerte und ihm das Gold abnahm. Nach mehreren Wochen musste sich der Rated-R Superstar von diesem Titel wieder verabschieden, denn Lord Steven Regal (der kurz zuvor zurückkehrte zur WGL) überraschte Edge und nahm ihm das Gold ab. Zuletzt bildete Edge zusammen mit Sheamus ein Tag Team, hatten dabei aber bisher mäßigen Erfolg. Es folgte eine längere Auszeit von Edge. Beim Pay-Per-View, Cyber Sunday 2013, folgte das Comeback von Edge. Er griff in das Last Man Standing Match zwischen Randy Orton und Mick Foley ein. Durch die 24/7 Regel stand der Hardcore Title auch auf dem Spiel. Randy Orton konnte sich diesen während des Matches von Mick Foley sichern, indem er ihn pinnte. Anschließend kam Edge durchs Publikum und spearte Randy Orton durch einen brennenden Tisch. Das daraufhin folgende Cover sicherte Edge den Hardcore Title. Diesen verlor er eine Woche später wieder, indem er sich von A.J. austricksen lies. Sie küsste ihn und legte sich dabei auf ihn drauf. Der Referee zählte dabei den 3-Count. Als A.J. Hardcore Champion war, hörte sie abrupt auf und ging mit ihrem neuen Titel von dannen. Stat-Updates + Finisher Edge nutzt seine Standard Signatures und Finisher. Edge wurde mit einem Status Update aufgewertet. Sein Overall beträgt damit 92. Privatleben Edge heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen Adam Joseph Copeland und ist am 30.10.1973 in Orangeville, Ontario, Kanada geboren. Gossip Keine Eintragungen vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge *2x Hardcore Title Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars